


Love Potion

by Duckbutts69



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckbutts69/pseuds/Duckbutts69
Summary: Negaduck accidentally uses a love potion on Darkwing. Everything’s turning into a mess.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> –> NSFW WARNING <–
> 
> This is my first fanfic, So please don’t be too harsh at me :D Also English isn’t my first language, so it might be not that great haha.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> All thank to Zyrann for beta reading <333

Love Potion

The air was warm and sticky that night in St. Canard. Almost no one could be seen outside. It was one of those summer days that were just too hot and even at night it was uncomfortably warm. So most of the citizens prefered to stay home instead of joining any night activities. All in all it was a quiet night. Nothing unusual. Except for two ducks fighting each other at an abandoned industrial area. Without being noticed by anyone they waged their little war. Even at nights like this the crimes wouldn’t stop. The place looked wrecked and was full of old junk. It was not welcoming at all. The perfect scenery for a classic battle of good and evil.

It was in the middle of a fight against his evil counterpart, Negaduck, when Darkwing noticed a weird and sweet smell coming from his enemy's weapon. Pink fog swarmed around him and made his head heavy and his vision blurry. “W-What is that?” coughed Drake while tears formed in his eyes. The smell reminded him of a woman’s cologne and it somehow smelled familiar. He stumbled a few steps backwards before he regained balance. A weird feeling spread through his body and his mind started to feel trippy. His fingertips tingled and his heart felt like it had stopped. He felt even hotter than before. The stifling heat and a sudden burn inside of him made him sweat. Did Negaduck just drug him? Or worse? As quickly as the thoughts of being poisoned passed through his mind, they were already gone and replaced by something else. His eyes met Negaducks which stared in horror at him.

Negaducks gaze wandered down to the object in his own hands with a bad realisation. “Fuck…” The fog shouldn’t be pink at all. Holding a tube which did not contain itching powder as he thought, but a love potion that he already encountered a few fights back. The Last time it ended pretty bad, but he thought it might come in handy someday. So he ended up stealing the magic book from Morgana's mansion, creating some potions and poisons for his work of evil. Before he could even give it a second thought, the purple dressed Duck had already approached him.

His mind was clouded and his chest tightened and god damn he felt so unbelievably hot. Darkwing continued his stares at him. Wondering if Negaducks feathers always looked so soft. And how they probably felt under his touch. And since when was he smelling so good? He already knew that this had been deep down in him. Buried thoughts that should never reach the surface. Now they felt stronger, no longer suppressed by his good sense. And no longer had he control over his own behaviour. The pink fog must have done something to him but he didn’t care at all. All of a sudden, this just felt right. It was almost like he was moving by his own as his hand reached for Negs cheek. 

It was slapped away immediately. “What do you think you are doing?” growled the evil duck in a low tone. He was clearly angry and he looked extremely dangerous with his sharpened teeth.

“You look so soft…” mumbled Dark, not caring about Negaducks warning signals. Again his hand reached for him but this time Drake grabbed his wrist and pulled the evildoer closer. The evil duck had no chance to react to Darkwings actions so he just stumbled right to his enemy.

Negaduck’s eyes opened wide in confusion and his body stiffed at the sudden touch of their beaks. He must have been in shock, because he just let it happen. This was clearly much different than last time the love potion was used. 

It was a gentle kiss, innocent as it can be. Darkwing moved his lips softly when he noticed that there was no resistance. The hero’s hand was still holding on his wrist while the other hand wandered to his back, pulling their bodies closer. To Negs surprise he still showed no reaction, not able to move an inch by himself.

The evil mallard's cheeks started to burn and his heart began to rise incredibly fast. When he felt a slick tongue waiting to be invited into his mouth, again his body betrayed him when he slightly opened it and let the intruder in. A shudder runned down his spine. The tongue slowly danced around his own, already making him light-headed. His shocked look was replaced by a dazed stare. Not that he would admit it, but he actually enjoyed the taste of the others mouth. He couldn’t remember when it was the last time he kissed someone, especially not like that. When he noticed Darkwings hand at his rear he let out a surprised squeak. The sudden touch got him back down to earth. Negaduck punched the hero right into his face. He stumbled a few steps back. It was enough to get him away for now but not enough to clear his mind. The love poisoned duck rubbed the spot where the others fist just met him and gave Negaduck a goofy grin. Nega was stunned. This whole situation left the duck speechless. But his mind was overflowing with thoughts. He always wondered what it would be like to get closer to the purple one. Always knew those fights he started were just him teasing and provoking the hero, desperate for his attention. Even though he could never tell why he would do that. The urge to hurt this idiot was as present as the urge to be touched by those stupid hands. The thought of Dorkwing regretting all of this once the love potion loses its effect basically sends Negaduck over the edge. His lower parts suddenly felt agonizingly hot and he felt a tickle inside of his stomach. Thinking about the shame Darkwing would feel, his cheeks turning red at the memory of being taken raw and hard by his so hated enemy, somehow it also made his heart ache, knowing that Dark would never consider this if he wasn’t under a spell.

While the evil double was still caught in his thoughts, Darkwing used the opportunity to smash their beaks together once again. He couldn’t help it. The urge grew stronger every minute that passed. And the heat inside of him became almost unbearable. This time the kiss was more rough and uncontrolled. He shoved the evildoer right to a wall, where his back hit the cold stone. His tongue energetically forced itself into Negaducks mouth and explored his taste, hungry for more. Negaduck let out a deep growl which sounded almost animalistic.  
Drake reached the point where the heat was just too much, with shaky hands he fumbled at the buttons of his jacket, still kissing the crook, and managed to take it off and let it fall to the ground next to his hat. He broke the kiss to get rid of the last bit of clothing he was wearing. 

When the shirt hit the ground as well, the evil one let out a dark laugh. “Well, look at this.” He grinned. Not only was this hilarious, but the sight of the naked duck was also something he really enjoyed. Soft and white feathers that waited to be ruined. This could be fun. Even with the mask still on he could tell how pretty the mallard in front of him was. He breathed in sharply when he noticed the treasonous bulge between his enemies legs. His own starting to grow as well.

Darkwing was panting like crazy, cheeks deep red. Again he moved forward to continue what he started but was stopped by strong hands on his shoulders. With one move he was slammed against the wall. Negaduck took the lead. The naked duck expected another hit, but instead soft kisses were placed on his cheek and the corner of his mouth. He let out small moans and he felt a hand slowly stroking the other cheek. 

“I want to see everything…” was whispered into Drakes ear. 

A thumb found its way under the mask and without any protest Darkwing just let the villain unmask him. Now he really was completely naked and he couldn’t care less at this moment. He just wanted to feel Nega everywhere, be with him and get rid of this overwhelming heat.

“Wow..” whispered Negaduck under his breath, “You are beautiful…” Darkwings heart jumped at the compliment. Did he just say that? The evil double would have loved to slap himself for this. But it was true. The unmasked duck was handsome and to his surprise, they looked similar but somehow still different. Negaducks face looked a little older, rougher and for sure his eye bags were much darker. This duck seemed like a much softer version of himself. Fortunately he still had his mask on and it would stay that way.  
He tried to memorize every detail of Drake's face, not for evil plans but because he knew he would probably never get the chance again to see the lovely face of Darkwing Duck.  
For a short moment they stayed like this. Looking at each other with a mighty need in their eyes. All of this was way too cheesy and Negaduck felt highly embarrassed that his heart was acting so crazy, evidently liking it. Negaduck snarled and shook his head, he hoped that the other just wouldn’t notice. His short loss of control made him unbelievably angry at himself. At least it seemed like the hero didn’t quite get it, he was focused at carefully rubbing his bulge against Negaducks thigh. Darks tip was already peeking out of his plumage and precum was dripping onto his leg.

This cute little idiot, thought the crook, humping him like he wouldn’t notice. Time to teach Dumbwing a lesson. He pushed him harder against the wall, his thigh still brushing between his leaking groin. Negaducks expression darkened when he kissed Darkwing, biting his lips to get a taste of his sweet blood. Delicious. Drake let out a light whimper and his member finally fell out of his slide, throbbing and dripping. Negaduck grinned. He noticed another difference between the two. Darkwings member was slightly smaller than his own. He might be the handsome one but at least Negs had other qualities. The hero would find out soon.

When a skilful finger started to playfully touch his dick, Dark moaned full of lust at the touch. He wasn’t sure if he could hold it any longer, couldn’t remember if he ever felt such a heat and arousal. Desperate for release he began to hump the hand holding his cock regardless but was stopped by another hand holding his hip tightly.

“Tsstss. Will you slow down?, you needy little shit”, laughed Negaduck and gave the hip in his hand a firm squeeze. Another whimper was the response. The hand found its way to the backside, grabbing those sweet cheeks. His fingers circled at the wet entrance, pulsating and leaking as well as the dick he was slowly stroking with the other hand.

“Negaduck… please…” whined Drake. 

“Please what? You have to be more concrete, darling.” A malicious smile laid on his face, teeth showing.

“P-Please fuck me… I need you now, I-I can’t take this anymore...Please.” 

There was no need to repeat it.

“You asked for it, babe!”

Darkwing was lifted up, his back leaning against the wall and his hips in Negaducks hands. The arms wrapped around the evil one’s neck. The crook didn’t even bother to give him any kind of preparation, knowing that he’s wet enough to endure it. There was just not enough time and the hero didn’t seem patient at all. For a moment their eyes met. The tension was immense, both of them desperate for what’s coming. Negaduck slowly rubbed his member over the leaking entrance, making the hero squirm. He really was impatient. With a merciless thrust, the yellow clad rammed his full length into Darkwing, who was overwhelmed at the feeling of being filled out. He gasped for air, it was slightly painful but not as bad as he would expected. If he would have expected any of this anyway. Without hesitation the evil duck started to move inside his enemy, regular and slow. 

It was so wet, yet so tight, Negaduck wondered if this was the first time for Darkwing doing it this way. He took it very well though. What a good boy. He buried his face into Drake's neck, inhaling the other’s scent. He smelled like all the good things. Fresh laundry, clean feathers, mild shampoo and just a little bit sweaty. If he would have to describe it in one word it would be _soft_. Of course he hated that, not liking it at all. Not in the slightest. Never. He secretly took another sniff, hiding the satisfied look at his face and the fact that his stomach felt all funny. 

At this point his thrust became more intense, Darkwing moaning and whimpering. Negaduck would pull out his dick and push it back again inside, receiving confirmatory noises for it.

Darkwing never felt such a pleasure in his whole life. The thrusts became less painful every second. And, oh boy, he noticed the size difference. He didn’t get a good look at Negaduck’s member, but there was no way that he was the same size. Everytime Nega would pull his dick out, Drake would crave for more, with every push inside his sweet spot being stimulated. He could feel how the crook began to place kisses in his neck, it made his heart flutter. How was this man so rough and gentle at the same time? For Dark it was just perfect.  
He was so close, yet he wished for it to never stop, he just felt like he wants him inside of him forever, wants to… wants to… w-  
The hero shook his head, suddenly, the fog started to clear. Just a few moment ago he felt like he was stuck in an erotic fantasy, but now reality hit him hard. FUCK. His eyes widened. A wave of shame swept over him. 

Negaduck noticed the sudden change and stopped his movements. He holds the naked mallard tight to his body, his dick still fully inside of him. His dick began to throb more, knowing exactly what humiliation he must feel now. On the one hand it was enough satisfaction for the villain. On the other hand he felt slightly frustrated, he was so close, but he couldn’t continue like this. That was not his style. He would prefer Darkwing to beg for more. 

“Well, welcome back Dipwing.” Grinned Negaduck. „Guess that’s it for today than.“

The naked duck had his arms still wrapped around the others neck, not able to move an inch or even look him in the eyes. The crook felt Dorkwings hole clenching around his dick. It was such a pity, but again, not his style. When he was about to pull his dick out, he could feel how Darkwing held him in position with his legs. By now the hero’s face was burning red. 

Dark felt like such a failure, but he couldn’t help it, he was still horny as hell. The mixture of shame and arousal was even more addictive.

Negaduck laughed: “Don’t tell me you want me to continue?”

Silence.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a No.” Again he was about to pull out but was stopped by DW. 

“W-wait!” , his voice was hoarse, he gulped. The villain raised his eyebrows, grinning: “What?”  
“Don’t play dumb, you asshole!“ He still didn’t dare to look the other male in the eyes and it was so hard to concentrate, Negaducks dick was still deep inside him, pulsating, while his own member was so painfully hard.

“ _Beg_ for it.” The grin was gone, Negaducks eyes went dark, intimidating the hero even more. It made Drakes dick twitch. Shit, this was so embarrassing and he knew he had to play along.

“Please…” whispered DW, wishing he would just vanish.

One deep and raw thrust was his reward, it felt so good, but Neg wasn’t giving him more: “Beg more for me.“ 

“God damn, Fuck you! Stop teasing me, j-just go on! PLEASE!” He sounded so desperate, it was like music in Negaducks ears. Negaduck didn’t want to challenge his luck too much, he was just relieved that Darkwing agreed to continue. He gained more thrusts for that. 

“Oh god… yes… please more” cried DW in total ecstasy.

That was good enough for Negas so they carried on with their game. Darkwing clung to him, hiding his face in the evil mallards neck, trying to be as quiet as possible, still pleading for more. Negaduck instead groaned like he didn’t gave a fuck anymore. He was just so close. However the position began to get a little exhausting, so he pulled out and put DW back down again, who looked confused at him, heavily breathing and his legs shaking like crazy. 

“Lay down on your back.” ordered Negaduck and pointed to the ground. Even though Drake wasn’t too happy with that, he obeyed. Laying on the ground was not really comfortable. Awkwardly he laid there, legs closed and his hands hiding his erection. Being so exposed was just too mortifying. The blush on his face became more and more when he got to look at Negaducks prick. Holy shit.

Negaduck kneeled in front of his legs, spreading them wide open, enjoying the view. Tail and ass all wet from the leaking rosy hole. “Needy little bitch…” teased Nega. He shoved Darks Hands away and touched the aching member, giving it slow strokes. He easily shoved himself back into Darkwing, jerking him off. Darkwings eyes rolled back, feeling this strong hand on his dick and the crook's big cock wrecking his ass. His eyes became watery.  
“Negaduck… I-I… aahhh!” It was too much, but this time for real. He came hard and loud, splashing his own cum all over his belly. The duck that came here all fresh and clean was now covered in slimy Cum, disheveled and his back was full of dirt. Oh and those tears smeared on his face. What a beautiful view. Seeing him so exhausted and vulnerable was so hot. That tipped Negaduck over the edge, he came as well, letting out a loud groan and pumping his thick semen into the hero. Finally some relief. Sweet relief.  
Only now did he notice how exhausted he was from holding Dipwing up for so long. His limbs were super weak and shaking. He rolled over to DWs side, both panting and sweating. 

Darkwing bent his legs and covered his face with his arms. It couldn’t be more embarrassing. He felt guilty, because he enjoyed it and his belly was full of butterflies. He wished he knew what his counterpart was thinking.  
“Uh what the-” he squeaked in shock and was torn from his thoughts, when he noticed something dripping out of him. Of course. Never did he had sex with another male, so this was all new and confusing. He had never given a thought to that. Now he felt even more naughty. How is he gonna clean this mess up? And even more important, how is this supposed to go on now?

While the hero was obviously drowning in shame, Negaduck secretly tore off a piece of his cloak. Even though he enjoyed seeing his Enemy like this, he still decided to help him a little out. “Here, take this.” said the villain slightly smiling at Dark, who understood and began to clean himself with the piece of fabric.  
Drake's heart raced at the gesture. That was very out of character. What was he thinking? Once he was done he quickly began to dress. When he noticed his mask on the ground he first realized how bad he fucked up. He sighed. Just. So. Embarrassing. But when he thought back about Negaduck’s compliment earlier about him being handsome, his heart jumped. He looked at Negaduck who picked up the cursed tube. Darkwing flinched, worrying about what he would do. To his surprise Negaduck took the cartridge containing the love potion, and tossed it away. Drake knew that what happened wasn’t the villains intention, his reaction at the beginning made that clear. But still he was surprised.

“I don’t need a love potion to make you fall for me.” Negs snorted. 

The good-doer nervously pulled at his turtleneck. “E-excuse me?” Sweat began to rinse down his forehead, his face burning. 

Negaduck just laughed. “Nevermind. See you later, Babe! I think neither of us is in shape to end this fight”

DW blushed at the nickname and panicked. “No! You can’t just disappear and leave me like this!” Shit why was he acting like a teenage girl? He would like to sink into the ground. He must have looked like a wet puppy. The smirk on Negs face was teasing, he wrapped one arm around Darkwing: „Go home, Dorkwing. Take some rest. I’ll be in touch, don’t worry. Until then this must be enough” He then placed a tender kiss on his cheeks making Drakes heart flutter and a moment later he was just gone, leaving Darkwing behind. Confused and excited at the same time. It was time to go home.

Back at home, Darkwing couldn’t sleep that night. His head was full of thoughts and his heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest. He was so glad he didn’t run into Launchpad or Gosalyn earlier and he just could take a shower and go to bed. 

Little did he know that Negaduck, acting all evil, was sleepless as well, overwhelmed by his feelings. Thinking about what he could do. Hours of hours of thinking. There was no way that he could go on like before. He wanted to see his stupid face again, touch his soft feathers and smell his dumb scent. When the sun raised and the first birds began to sing, Negaduck was determined and he knew what he had to do, it was now a mantra in his head:

Make Darkwing mine.

The End


End file.
